Tube or pipe cutting tools typically include an open-throated tool body attached to a torque arm. On the tool body are two pressure rolls and a cutting roll which are disposed to either side of a pipe axis for contacting opposing sides of a pipe to be cut. The cutter roller or cutter wheel is typically attached to an advancing mechanism in the torque arm so that as the tool body is rotated around the pipe to be cut, the cutter roller can be advanced inwardly toward the central axis of the pipe and thereby perform a cutting function.
In many instances, and this is particularly true in space craft, it is desirable to have various pipes located near to, or attached to, a wall surface. The close spacing of pipes prevents use of a conventional pipe cutting instrument where a torque arm must be rotated entirely about the axis of the pipe to be cut. There is a need to provide a pipe cutting instrument which is particularly capable of cutting a pipe in confined spaces and which does not require complete rotation of the torque arm about the pipe.
Prior art patents which are indicated as relevant by a search are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 364,090 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 514,000 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 543,953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 583,892 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 805,927